Such a transverse element for an endless transmission unit is used, inter alia, in continuously variable transmissions for, for example, vehicles and is known as such from European Patent Specification 0,014,013.
The known transverse element has a separate tilting zone which permits bending of the endless transmission unit, in particular in the pulleys of the continuously variable transmission, and coupling means. The coupling means generally comprise a stud on one main face and a recess on the other main face, the stud and recess of adjacent transverse elements being in engagement with each other, in particular in the straight parts between the pulleys of the continuously variable transmission, so that a stable positioning of the transverse elements relative to each other in said straight parts is obtained. If the coupling means are fitted slightly above the tilting zone, they are released during a curve of the endless transmission unit in the pulleys, so that the transverse elements can assume the optimum position there.
The known transverse elements and the endless transmission unit assembled therefrom function well per se, but the positioning of the individual transverse elements and of the transverse elements relative to the pulleys and the carriers is not always ideal and precise. This is caused in particular through the fact that this positioning is determined both by the tilting zone and the coupling means. Besides, the links have a tendency to shift slightly relative to each other instead of rolling at the position of the tilting zone. This means that the load on, the wear and the ease of positioning of said parts and the efficiency of the transmission are not ideal. Moreover, the known transverse element is complicated to manufacture.